


The Chair

by Erdi99



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdi99/pseuds/Erdi99
Summary: Ranger and Steph get into an argument about 'his' Chair in her room.I have posted this before on fanfiction.net under Erdi99 and on fictionpad under fanfictionfanatic





	The Chair

**Tank's POV**

"NO WAY" I hear Ranger say and I quickly back away from the door as quiet as possible. This is going to be good. Through the mirror leaning against the wall, I can see both Steph and Ranger in a Standoff in the living room.

"What's going on?" Lester questions as he comes up the stairs and I motion for him to keep it quiet. I don't want the Bossman to know that we are listening.

"They are fighting about one particular piece of furniture" I whisper and suppress a laugh.

"Oh this is going to be good" Lester chuckles, immediately knowing which piece of furniture I am referring to.

"You guys do know, that you will be in a whole lot of pain, if the Boss finds out you are listening" Bobby points out, as he, Hector, Zip and Hal come up the stairs and spot us. "And I will not be fixing you up, this time. Whatever he dishes out, you deserve."

"Be quiet" Les whisper shouts and puts his index finger to his lips.

"No Way! You can't throw this out" We hear Ranger tell Steph and see him stare at her, with his hands folded across his chest, as if she just committed treason.

"Ranger, it has to go! It is old and can break at any minute" Little Girl insists and puts her hands to her hips. "Give me one good reason... why I shouldn't throw it out...one good reason!" She baits him and I sincerely hope he fesses up.

"Because it is mine" He replies with a serious expression and Steph just starts laughing.  _Oh Ranger, you are such a coward!_

"I cannot believe he used that lame excuse" Zip whispers and rolls his eyes like a true New Jersey woman, which would have made Steph proud.

"That is a very lame answer and you know it!" Steph calls him out on it, once she stopped laughing. "It is mine and I get to decide what to do with it. And I decided that it will be thrown away."

"You can't do that. It still looks good and you need a good chair in your new apartment." my best friend insists. I really would love to go over there and smack him across the back of the head Gibbs style.

"This is like watching a train crash. You know it is happening, but you cannot look away" Les mutters and Bobby stifles a laugh.

"You cannot throw out this chair Stephanie"  _Uhoooo he used her full name, this will not go down well._

"Why the fuck not?" She nearly shouts and stomps her foot of frustration on the ground.

"I use the chair to watch you sleep, when I go into the wind and also when comeback...it calms me and gives me a sense of peace...so you cannot throw it out." Ranger answers and I am sure my blank face has derailed into something mixed between shock and surprise. Not only because he finally told her he loves her, but also that he just confirmed where he goes hours before leaving for a mission "It is what I am looking forward to, the minute I leave that chair to go into the wind...to come back and watch you sleep.

I never used to have a reason to come home in one piece...I used to always go into the wind thinking, I will come back in a body bag. But since we have become close... since I have fallen in love with you, I want to come back in one piece... And when I get wounded, shot, stabbed or whatever, I always cringe, when I think about what kind of face you are going to make when you find out."

_HOLY CARP ON A CRACKER!_

"Did he just told her he loves her?" Les breathes, as if he is afraid, that he only dreamed the moment we all have been waiting for, for the better part of the last 5 years.

"I think it is time for us to go" I say and make a motion for them to move out. If Ranger ever finds out that we heard that speech, which was clearly a private moment, being in a world of pain will be the least of our problems.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

I stare at Ranger for a moment, before my brain kick starts again and I say "I will keep the Chair."  _Good one Steph, he finally tells you he loves you without qualifiers and you tell him you will keep the chair? Idiot!_

"Good" He only replies, before I can say anything else and moves the chair towards the front door, to go with the stuff I want to keep.

For the next few hours we work in silence, until we have moved everything out of my old apartment and into my new house. Thanks to a high profile skip, who I accidently mistook for my own, low level skip, I have had enough money to buy a house and plenty leftover to start up a PI Business.

"Ella dropped some food of for you and stocked your cupboards and fridge, with all you may need." Ranger lets me know, as he parks at the curb in front of my new house. We spend the last couple of hours cleaning the apartment, so that Dillon could startshowing the place to other people tomorrow.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to get her to do that." I tell him. I know he means well, but he doesn't need to take care of me anymore. I have enough money to stock my fridge regularly for the next decade.

"I didn't" He informs me and as I shoot him a look of disbelief, he adds "I really didn't. Tia Ella only send me a text half an hour ago, informing me of what she had done."

"That woman deserves a pay rise" I recommend and get out of the car.

"I tried...many times. She won't have it. So instead every year for Christmas and birthdays, I get them all-inclusive holidays andtrips. That way they can't give it back." Ranger shoots me a mischievous grin.

"She probably has already figured out what you are doing... She is smart." I point out, take out my keys and let us into the house. First night in my new home. I can't wait to unpack everyt… _You have got to be kidding me._

"Earth to Babe" Ranger runs his hands up and down my back, to bring me back to reality. "What is wrong?"

"RANGER" I screech and point to the obvious. If I am not careful, I am going to be in Rhino mode in less than a few seconds.

"I don't understand" The Bastard replies, hiding behind his blank face.

"You know exactly what I mean" I say and shove him lightly. "I told you, no one is to unpack anything, but you had to go and get them to unpack anyways….Arggg you men are so frustrating."

"I had nothing to do with this, Babe. I promise." Ranger wouldn't lie to me, or would he? He has never lied to me before and his voice does sound sincere. "I told the guys to simply dump it, seems like they didn't listen."

"Pffft" I snort. "Nothing happens without your say so."

"Ok...okay maybe I told them to at least put up the bed, get the kitchen working and set up the TV, but I promise that was it." He tells me and wraps his arms around my midsection, pulling my back into his hard, sexy chest.

"Don't try to calm me down. I am sure you also have nothing to do with the fact, that all my new furniture, which was only supposed to arrive in two weeks, is here and set up too." I probe, as I pull away and inspect the rest of the house.

Every single one of the rooms is set up, every Box unpacked and all my new furniture here and assembled. And upon further inspection it seems like, it is in all the places I wanted it too. Thankfully I painted all the rooms, with the help of my father, weeks ago.

"Fine" He sighs. "I wanted you to have everything ready when you move in. Lula told me where you picked out your furniture and Les found the layout on your desk at Rangemen. So this is our moving-in gift to you."

"I was kind of looking forward to putting it all together." I mutter, but can't help the smile on my face. Someone, I presume Ella and my mother, bought flowers and distributed them across the house. Even Rex is already in his new inside-outside enclosure on the back paddy. "Thank you."

"You are welcome" He says and draws me into a hug. Suddenly I hear a grumble and I laugh.

"So you do have a beast of your own" I giggle and pull out of his embrace.

Ranger pulls a face and says in a deep, whiney voice "Feed me...please feed me." and then starts biting my arm. As much as this is a turn on, my beast decides to come to life too and I laugh out loud.

"Let's see what Ella cooked."

* * *

_...It is what I am looking forward to, the minute I leave that chair to go into the wind...to come back and watch you sleep._

_I never used to have a reason to come home in one piece...I used to always go into the wind thinking, I will come back in a body bag. But since we have become close... since I have fallen in love with you, I want to come back in one piece..._

I wake with a jolt. "SHIT...shit, shit….double shit. I didn't say it back...Oh what an Idiot am I?" I question out loud, before throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. One glance at the clock tells me it is 3 am, but I don't care. I need to tell him now.

I quickly get dressed and run downstairs into the living room, where I dropped my Ugg Boots, after we finished dinner last night. Rex pokes his head out of his new soup can and twitches his nose at me. "I know, I am stupid. Don't remind me" I warn him and he scurries back into his can. "Don't wait up" I tell him, as I finally manage to pull on my second boot.

Dressed in only in my Ugg Boots and a Rangemen Shirt, which I stole from Ranger and which almost goes down to my knees, I quickly grab my purse and the keys to my POS Ford. I kept that POS, because I know some things will never change about me.I am not that naive to think that my bad Car Karma is gone, now that I have money.

Once I step outside the door, I realize it is raining, so I lift up my bag over my head and sprint to the car. If any of my neighbours are awake and looking out of the window, I most likely flashed them.

It takes me ages to drive through the rain and my windscreen wipers are doing a lousy job. My mind drifts to the past few months, in which Ranger and I have grown even closer. It's been strange. He seems happier, I dare to say content, and jokes around a lot. If I didn't like it so much, I would ask him to get his head examined, just to make sure he is ok. It is great to see that side of him and it made me fall in love with him even more.

Just as I pull onto the street Rangemen is located on, my engine dies. I try to restart it, but it won't budge.

With a sigh I gather my belongings, grab an old newspaper from the backseat, which my Dad must have left there the other day, and get out of the car. I don't even bother locking it, as no one would ever steal that damn thing anyways. Especially not so close to Rangemen.

I hold the newspaper over my head and start running again. After a few meters I am already out of breath, but I keep going, determined to make it to Rangemen without breaking down. Half way there the Newspaper becomes useless and I throw it on the ground.

My bad luck continues, as finally make it to the Building, only to find a new recruit sitting at front desk. "Can I help you?" The black, handsome man questions, as I try to walk up to the elevator as if I belong here. He is about as tall as me, has a shaved head and a small tribal tattoo sticking out of the collar of his shirt. The girls and I have been contemplating for years, if Rangemen only hires men who look like they just stepped out of the latest GQ.

"Yes, I need to see Ranger" I reply panting. With the soaked Rangemen shirt and my wet hair clinging to me, I must be looking like a crazy person.

"I am sorry, but that is not possible. Come back in the morning" He replies and tries to guide me back towards the door.

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I need to see Ranger" I answer between gritted teeth.

"I don't care who you are, Mam' and I need you to leave" the man says in a calm tone, but I can tell that he is annoyed, having to deal with me.

That same moment the phone at the Front Desk rings and I can see that he is questioning whether to answer it or not. "You better answer that or you will get into a whole lotta trouble" I inform him and then add "I promise I will stay right here." I mean that too. As much as I am in a hurry to get to Ranger, but this is not worth getting a Merry Man in trouble again.

He looks suspiciously at me, before walking over to the desk and answering the phone "Front Desk….Yes, sir...okay sir….Understood...for you" He says and hands me the phone.

"Yo" I answer.

"Hey beautiful, you look like you could use a hot shower" Les purrs through the phone.

"Pervert, avert your eyes to my face" I say, look up into the camera and poke my tongue out.

"I wouldn't dare to look anywhere else. My Primo would have my ass shipped to Siberia and Little Les really does not like the cold." my friend replies in all seriousness.

"Too much information Les. Now I gotta go and see a man about a declaration." I inform him and hang up. "I believe that one is for me?" I ask the newbie and point at the now open elevator door.

"Yes Miss Plum" He nods.

"Please call me Steph" I advise him and hold out my hand.

"Barney" He replies and shakes my hand.

With a smile on my face, I enter the elevator and without having to press any buttons, the car goes straight up to the 7th floor. As soon as I step out, I start to get nervous and start shaking. Ok, maybe the shaking comes from the fact that I am freezing in my wet clothes.

I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, before knocking on his door. Even though I have a key, I in this instance I prefer to knock.

"Babe?" Ranger questions, as he opens the door. For a moment I have a hard time tearing my eyes away from his bare chest. As I finally succeed, I wonder how this man always looks perfect. Not one thing indicates that he has been in bed, except for the long, black pyjama pants he is currently wearing.

"That's because I haven't been to bed yet" the man in question answers with a lazy smile, informing me that I just said that out loud. "You are soaked…" Ranger points out the obvious, as he takes in my appearance, before pulling me inside and closing the door behind me.

"Don't…" I say and fence of his hands, which are on their way of getting me out of my wet clothes. "I have to get something of my chest first!"

"You are shaking...whatever it is, it can wait until you have stopped shaking and wearing dry clothes." he says and next thing I know, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Ranger carries me through the lounge room, where the TV is on and into the bathroom.

"HH...heeeyyy" I stammer shout, as he puts me down, but he chooses to ignore me. Instead he grabs a fluffy black towel, wraps it around me and the starts rubbing up me dry. "I...I...I lovv vvv eee you."

"I know" He smiles a little, before bringing his lips to mine. The kiss is soft and sweet, but too short. I whimper as he pulls away, making him laugh. "Take that off" Ranger orders and reaches into the shower to turn on the water. I do as I am told and then step in the shower. The hot water is heaven on my cold skin.

"What happened?" Ranger asks, as he gets in behind me and draws me into his arms. I lean my head against his bare chest and take a deep breath. I feel content and happy at the same time. This is our someday.

"I woke up and remembered that, I forgot to tell you that I love you too. I couldn't wait till tomorrow." I explain and his chest vibrates of laughter.

"You could have picked up the phone" he muses.

"No, it had to be done in person." I insist and wrap my arms around his midsection. "Didn't count in my bad luck with cars though. It broke down on the end of the road and I had to run over here. Hence me showing up on your doorstep looking like adrowned cat... I am sorry that I came over this late...or early. However you want to see it, but I had to tell you."

"I don't mind... you can appear half naked and wet in front of my door at any time. I can think of more than one way to warm you up again" He replies suggestively and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you" I state more firmly this time and pull away, to make him see that I mean it. "And the chair has been placed in a new corner in my new house, so you can watch me sleep whenever you want to, even though I would prefer you in my bed."

"That does sound very tempting, yet I don't know if I can abandon my chair that easily" He grins, leans down and kisses me.

I know that things won't always stay this light and fun with the two of us, after all he plays batman for a living, but I know that I love him and he loves me and I know it will be enough to make it work for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Tank's POV**

_The next morning_

"Someone is looking happy" I point out with a smirk as my best friend walks into my office. I heard what happened in the early morning hours and I also know that the little girl has yet to leave.

"In a moment, someone else won't be as happy" Ranger response and places a file on my desk.  ** _SHIT!_**

"You know" I simply state and he nods.

"You are not as silent as you used to be" Ranger comments and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I have different assignments for the others. This one is all you."

I open the folder and shudder. I expected a Trip to Siberia or the Stan countries, but this is worse, far worse.

"Have fun. I heard Mrs. Rachow has a new pet" Ranger grins and walks out of my office. Mrs. Rachow, Russian descent, comes from old money and is one of our most hated clients. We usual only sent the newbies to her, as she is worse than Steph's Grandmother.

"Son of a bitch" I mutter, but accept my punishment. Fair is fair.


End file.
